Gravity Falls: Final Days of our summer from now
by Lela5631
Summary: One-shot, I do not own anything accept for one OC. Dipper and Mabel are leaving Gravity Falls. What about their future?


"Goodbye Grunkle Ford, Goodbye Grunkle Stan" As Dipper says sadly. Yesterday, was their 13 birthday, the last day of summer. Today is September 1, next week they will be starting school. Eight-Grade.

"Grunkle Stan...don't forget me okay, and you too Grunkle Ford!" Says Mabel. She hugs them tightly as you can, a tear escaped her eye. "I'll miss you kid" Says Grunkle Stan.

A group of people came out of the woods, and Soos and Wendy came out of the shack. The group of people that came out of the woods was: Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, Robbie and Tambry, Thompson, and three more people. Grendy and Candy came over to Mabel and gave Mabel a larger bear hug than Mabel's hug to her Grunkles. "WE ARE GONNA MISS YOU, THIS SUMMER HAS BEEN FUN, BEFORE WE MET YOU IT WAS JUST EM AND CANDY!" "Yes, but we can facechat right?" Mabel smiled at the two of her best friends. "You guys!"

Then the teenage group suddenly started grabbing Dipper and Mabel and like throwing them up to the air, catching them, and again, and again. "Pines Twins!" Tambry yelled out. Than Soos grab both of them too and started hugging them like a Panda. "Oh man dudes here" Soos gave them two T-shirts that look like the exact same shirt as Soos. Only their size. "Good luck dudes"

Then Pacifica came over to Dipper. "Well, this is goodbye I guess. Thanks for helping me change at the Northwest Party. I can't believe I'm afraid of a bell." Dipper smiled. "No problem Pacfica, I'm glad you are changing."

The bus came to the Mystery Shack, ready to pick up the Mystery Twins back to Piedmond. The group was yelling "Goodbye! Bye! I hope to see you next summer! Come back! Don't forget us! DON'T LEAVE! I love you Dipper!" Wait, did somebody say 'I love you Dipper!?' It came from Pacifica, ever since then she devolped a crush on Dipper.

The twins yell their goodbyes too. Then when they were about to get on the bus. Everything turn black and white.

"WELL, WELL, WELL! AIN'T THE GOOD OL' PINE KIDS" It was Bill. 'What the!? I though we defeated you, Bill, Mabel, STAND BACK!" Dipper grabbed his bag ready to attack Bill, but before he did that..."WOAH,WOAH,WOAH KID! I JUST CAME HERE TO THANK YOU TWO!" "Wait what?" Mabel said in a confuse way. "What do you mean?"

"YOU SAY, MY FAMILY, YES I USED TO HAVE A FAMILY, TREATED ME LIKE A POOR DORITO! EVILNESS BUILDED ME UP. BUT BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, YOU DESTROY IT, I SAY I'M GONNA BECOME A NEW LEAF!" Then Bill hug both of the twins. "But wait, wouldn't you STILL be watching us?" Dipper asked. "WELL, I WAS MEANT TO STAY HERE IN GRAVITY FALLS, IT'S MY NEW HOME, AND I CANNOT LEAVE" The Pine Twins smiled. Bill softened is voice. "But, thank you...thank you for let me change. Goodbye." And then things resumed.

Dipper and Mabel smiled at Bill's goodbye, then they turn back smiling at the group. Then they got on the bus, and were heading back to Piedmond.

The group left except for Stanley and Stanford. Stan let out a sigh. "Well, goodbye too Ford." Ford look at confusion at his brother. Then suddenly a remembered that he told Stan that he have to leave at the end of the summer. Stan, grab his suitcase, and headed off.

"Wait..." Stan look back at Ford. "Maybe we can start a new Stan-O-War? A better one. It will be worth it, won't take us long you know, since we, have what we need. Right?" Says Ford. Stan let out a smile. He and Ford went back inside the shack, talking to each other in a positive way. No more fights and that. Their future was bright again. They will last until they die. Getting along like when they were kids.

"Come on Bro Bro! We can do this, at our new school!" Says Mabel. "You sure? You know I'm not socialble with other people." "Relax, you'll be fine!" The bell rung for first period. "Gotta go! See you at fourth period!" Then Mabel ran off to her art class. Dipper walked to his reading class. The first ten minutes was you were able to read a book before reading class starts going. As Dipper gets out his backpack, he was going to get out "Mystery adventures: Your won adventure" ,but when suddenly, he felted another book. He pulled the book out, it was a book with six fingers on the cover, written four on it. It looked new. Dipper figured that it might be Great Uncle Ford that slip the book into his bag.

Dipper read the beginning, it was from Grunkle Ford.

_Dipper, if you are reading this. You are a good kid. You are just like me when I was kid, we had a lot of common this summer. Listen, remember to love your sister. You don't want to repeat the history between me and Stanley. It will just be...We'll lets just say it's gonna take a lot of fighting and craziness to go through. Just spend time with your sister, and try making friends with other people. Okay? I won't forget about you and your sister. Great uncle Ford_

Dipper smiled and flipped through the book, it look like half a photo album and half of new discoveries that Great Uncle Ford made. Then somebody tapped Dipper's shoulder. It was a boy with glasses and he was wearing a blue shirt with long sleeved, jeans, and his hair was blonde. "Hi, I'm Jackson. And can I take a look at that book?" Dipper nodded.

Dipper handed him the book and Jackson was amaze at the things that were in there. "You know I'm also researching the supernatural, but this, a whole new level!" "Yeah, I know place where are there so much supernaturalness!" Then their teacher shush them in a harsh way.

Soon, Dipper and Jackson became best friends. Always researching the supernatural, even Mabel made some new friends too.

Summers, winters, springs, falls past by through the years. And they didn't return to Gravity Falls. It turns out, the entire town had been abandon because so many people decided to move. Except for the Grunkles, for there. They died there. Then Gravity Falls was renamed, then the past of the town was never mention as the-no-longer-gravity-falls-town turn into a city. Trees were cutted down, it became a city were there are more atractions and more buisnesses. But the people who used to live there, still remembered Gravity Falls. But they just forgot about the Mystery Shack

Years later, Dipper and Mabel are out of college and have new lives. Dipper started animating videos on Youtube. Then he got a call from a company that makes movies and shows. Turns out, they ask him to make a show for them. Dipper let out the news to Mabel, and Dipper was still figuring out how to put together his show.

One day when he visited "House of Pies" He remembered about Gravity Falls, his childhood. That's when he got the idea for the TV show "Gravity Falls" You might think that is kind of wrong to copy a town's name. But the town is forgotten. The show he created started a huge success, lasting three years so far. His show was about:

Two twins, Alex and Ariel Hirsch. Going through supernatural adventures, unrevealing the secrets. Spending the summer with their great grandpa Stan. Meeting supernatural encounters is amazing and shocking. For there, they were ready to take on the town.

Hey guys, and woah, this one-shot fanfic is pretty long lol.

Anyways, this isn't exactly my first fanfic, but I enjoyed writing this lol.

Yeah I'm just gonna put... MYSTERY TWINS FOREVER! YASSSSSS!

Kaybye, yea I'm weird. :3 3 :) :D


End file.
